


Breaking the News - The Power of Two

by Rakshi



Series: You'll Be In My Heart [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Breaking the News - The Power of Two

_Now the parking lot is empty  
Everyone’s gone someplace  
I pick you up and in the trunk I’ve packed  
A cooler and a two day suitcase_

 _Cause there’s a place we like to drive  
Way out in the country  
And five miles out of the city limit we’re singing  
And your hand’s upon my knee_

 _You know the things I am afraid of  
I’m not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
It’s that we loved each other well_

 _Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people  
Trying on the treasures of youth  
But a road that's fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash  
And I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth_

 _So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two_

Indigo Girls - Power of Two

  
Sean slowly opened his eyes, feeling contented and warm and altogether happy. Most of the reason he was happy, and at least half the reason he was warm, was tucked under his chin, against his chest and held tight in his arms.

He bent his head slightly and kissed the top of Elijah's head. Wildly unkempt hair tickled his nose, making him laugh softly. He felt the body against his wriggle slightly and the head under his chin tipped up.

"Hey." The voice he loved murmured. "You awake?"

"Nah." Sean told him, smiling into unimaginably blue eyes. "Just faking it to get a rise out of you."

Elijah laughed softly and winked up at him. "Uh . . . so to speak."

He looked beautiful. Took Sean's breath away to gaze at his sleepy, laughing face. Took it away and brought it back with an avalanche of hunger that tossed and threw him like a feather in the wind. He leaned into Elijah's lips with a need-filled cry and felt Elijah's arms swiftly wrap around his neck and tighten, pulling him even closer.

Sean savored his lips, moaning against them softly. "God, I love making love to him in the morning." Sean thought, half-delirious with want. No time, yet, for the day to get its hooks into them. Elijah was so completely his. No thoughts except Sean. No wants except Sean.

Elijah grasped at his hair and pulled, not entirely gently. "Sean!" he growled. "On top of me! Jesus! Hurry!" He arched his body against Sean's. Demanding. Whimpering. Pleading. Insistent. "Sean!"

Sean leaned over his body, teasingly, not quite touching and moaned with helpless, aching desire as he watched Elijah's body arch wildly up, reaching for his. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, he lowered himself on top of Elijah and began to thrust against him slowly, still barely touching him.

"Damn you!" Elijah ground out between clenched teeth. "Sean! Please!" His hand clutched Sean's hair, pulling on him. But, it was Sean's body he wanted and no matter how much he arched in groaning protest wanting to be crushed beneath Sean's body, Sean still lifted up until they were barely touching. Elijah looked up into his face and knew that Sean was as inflamed as he. Sean fought for his breath and bit down hard on his lower lip, his face twisted in passion.

Elijah raised his legs and wrapped them around Sean's body. Now he had leverage and he wouldn't be refused any longer. He arched into Sean, tipping his hips so that they ground fiercely against each other. A strangled cry found its way from Sean's throat as he surrendered his body to Elijah, pressing down on him with all his strength.

Neither of them could stop moving. Their bodies bucked, and squirmed, and ground together fast and frantically, finding a rhythm that was particularly their own. 

Elijah was nearly sobbing from sheer want. His desire was white hot and he threw himself against Sean's body with increasing fierceness, demanding release. "Now." He moaned, head thrashing from side to side, voice dull with agonized passion. "Oh god. Now, Sean. Please. Please. Please.” His hands clenched in Sean's hair and his whole body was shaking violently. He heard Sean moan. Heard him try to say Elijah's name and fail. And then they both cried out as their jarring, pulsing climax took them. Waves of sheer ecstasy slammed their bodies, causing them to cling to each other, praying to survive.

Sean kissed Elijah again and again, feeling as though his body would never stop convulsing in small bursts of agonized bliss. "Jesus." He whispered against Elijah's ear. "I'll be feeling it this time tomorrow!"

Elijah kissed him, laughing softly against his mouth, and then happily nestled Sean's head against his neck. "Sleep." Elijah murmured. "Go back to sleep."

Sean smiled at him. "Oh yeah?" he said leaning up to look into Elijah's eyes. "Have you forgotten who's visiting us this morning?"

"Oh FUCK!" Elijah spouted. "My MOM'S coming over! What time is it, Sean?! Shit!" He flew out of bed and began picking up piles of dirty clothes and shoving them into the closet. "Sean! Get up and make the bed!"

Sean laughed. 'Hey, Goofus!" he said, starting to get out of bed himself. "You've got an hour yet. Relax and go take a shower."

Elijah looked up at him, armload of dirty clothes in his hand and grinned. "Yeah? Well fuck THIS then!" He tossed the clothes into the air and walked toward the shower.

Sean shook his head and turned to go downstairs to the shower he used. 

"Hey." Elijah said quietly. Sean halted and turned to him. "Wanna take your shower HERE?" he grinned and tilted his head toward the bathroom.

Sean considered. "Uh.. I think not. This needs to be a QUICK shower so we can clean this place up a bit. Yes?"

Elijah nodded.

"Well," Sean said with a grin, "the showers WE take aren't usually quick, you know?"

Elijah sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, but his eyes looked a little dejected.

Sean walked over to him. "Haven't you had enough of me YET?” he asked, picking him up off his feet and spinning him around. Elijah laughed, and hugged him back. "Nope. Never."

Sean kissed him quickly and headed downstairs. He was glad they were both in a good mood because they sure might need a good mood before this day was over. Making the decision was hard enough, but hard on the heels of that moment came the realization that decisions bring consequences, not to mention responsibilities. Their decision to get a place of their own was going to have long ranging consequences. A lot of people were going to be affected by it.

Elijah saw and felt nothing except that his dreams were finally all coming true. He was so ecstatic that it took patience and care to move his thoughts away from excited planning, and toward the steps that had to be taken before these plans could be brought to fruition. People had to be told. Starting with their families.

Sean had one mighty fine idea what HIS family would have to say. They had, for the most part, ignored his relationship with Elijah. They seemed to think it was a temporary experiment that would end with Sean going home to Christine with his tail between his legs. Sean had done nothing to discourage this point of view, preferring not to discuss it with them anyway. But he knew his decision was going to meet with some very shocked responses.

The only one who saw things differently was his mother. Surprisingly, she was the one member of his family who seemed to think that Sean's relationship with Elijah might play a pivotal role in his life. She'd only met Elijah once, very briefly. But Sean had seen her eyeing him hard, as if trying to evaluate his every move and word. Elijah was terrified of her and Sean was rather annoyed when he saw that her intense scrutiny was making Elijah uncomfortable.

Sean had grabbed her arm and pulled her away, not unkindly, but firmly enough to move her easily. She whirled to glare at him and met a pair of hazel eyes that blazed back at her with unequivocal resolve. In the end, it was the famous actress who turned away without a word. 

Sean knew his actions weren't lost on her, and as far as Sean was concerned, that was just fine. He hoped that she had gotten his silent message that he absolutely would not allow Elijah to be treated badly.

Well, he'd see soon, because they were going to see her later today to break the news. Elijah's mom was coming over in an hour or so for the same reason.

"We'll tell our mothers first." Sean had told Elijah last night. "Then, they can stick up for us to everyone else!"

"What makes you think they WILL?" Elijah moaned, clearly scared to death of the upcoming interviews.

"They HAVE to!" Sean laughed. "That's what mothers DO."

"Besides," he had said to Elijah with a rather grim smile. "MY mother feels so much guilt about me that she'd support me if I want to take up shagging lawn mowers."

Sean showered, dressed, and dashed back upstairs to help Elijah straighten the house. He walked into the living room and sighed. Total chaos.

He was as much to blame as Elijah. They'd lounged around last night eating pizza and drinking beer while they watched movies. And when they'd finally reeled off to bed with their arms around each other the only thing on their minds had been passionate lovemaking, not cleaning up the mess.

Sean started picking up pizza cartons and empty beer bottles. He could hear Elijah in the bedroom singing and stamping around. He hoped he was cleaning the room. Or at least HIS idea of cleaning . . . stuff everything into the closet and slam the door. Whatever. At least you’d be able to walk across the floor.

Sean got the living room into respectable condition. Not hearing any more noises from the bedroom he called: "Elijah! Did you make the bed?"

Elijah wandered into the living room and gave Sean a 'thumb's up' sign for how neat and clean it looked. "Make the bed?" he said, remembering that Sean had asked him a question.

"Yeah." Sean laughed. "You know. That big soft thing that we occasionally sleep in and constantly make love in. Remember it?"

Elijah laughed. "Well, I kinda made it. You better look."

Sean wandered toward the bedroom. "Yeah, I know what THAT means!" Right. The bed was a half-made mess. Sean straightened it and picked up a few other things in the room, then returned to Elijah who was pacing like a madman and smoking like a chimney.

"Elijah, come sit with me." Sean coaxed. "This is YOUR mom, not mine. Nothing to be nervous about."

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Sean nearly jumped out of his skin. Elijah giggled. "Right, Astin." He said, laughing. "God knows YOU'RE not nervous."

Elijah opened the door and hugged his mom. Then he pulled her into the living room by the hand and sat her down on the couch next to Sean. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Elijah's mom looked from one of them to the other. Then she turned to Sean. 'Hi, Sean." She said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You want to tell me what's got him so geeked up?"

"Hi, Debbie." Sean said, hugging her back. He really did love Elijah's mom. She was one of the sweetest people Sean had ever met and clearly adored Elijah. That fact alone made her tops in Sean's eyes.

"Maybe he better tell you." Sean said, nodding toward Elijah.

She turned to her son. "Yes, Elijah?" she questioned.

Elijah gulped. "Uh. Well. Uh . . . ya see, Mom, Sean and I . . . I mean . . . we . . . uh . . . hmm . . . "

Debbie turned to Sean. "Sean, could you translate that nonsense for me? My son seems incapable of coherent speech today."

Sean shook his head laughing. "Yeah. I think so." He said quietly. "I think you know this already but . . . Elijah and I are lovers."

Debbie made a dismissive motion. "Is THAT all! Yes. I've known that for ages."

Elijah stared at her with his mouth open. "You DO! I mean. . . you HAVE?" He stared at Sean. "Holy shit!"

Sean was still laughing, half in embarrassment, half in helpless delight at Elijah's antics. He turned back to Debbie. "No. That's not exactly all. We're going to get a place together, probably in Malibu. We wanted you to know first."

"Oh my god!" she said putting her hand to her mouth.

Sean and Elijah both froze with fear.

Then she patted Sean’s arm. "You POOR thing!" She said, laughing. "How in the HELL will you stand it? He's an absolute slob!"

Sean just smiled. "He has other redeeming qualities."

"Are you looking for my blessing or something?" She asked Sean. "If you are, you've got it.” She shrugged. “There’s nothing I could say to stop you anyway. But I do hope the two of you will be sensible about how you handle this. And,” she added slowly, “we probably should at least discuss financial issues."

“What do you mean?” Elijah asked her.

“Sean knows what I mean.” She said pointedly, looking up at Sean. “Don’t you, Sean.”

For a moment the two of them looked at each other quietly.

“She means,” Sean said, “that she’d just as soon not see an announcement about this in the ‘National Enquirer’.” He looked at Elijah’s mom. “She means that she’s worried about your career. About the enormous amount of time . . .” he paused, “ . . . and money your whole family has invested in it. And she means,” Sean said, “that you’re young and that people could take advantage of you.”

“IS that what you mean, mom?” Elijah asked.

“Yes.” She said slowly. ‘It is.” She looked at Sean again. “I hope you understand, Sean.”

Sean smiled at her. “Debbie, I’d be happy to sign any paper your lawyer draws up.”

“What the fuck are you . . . “ Elijah spouted, obviously angry. But Sean stopped him with an upturned palm. “Wait, Elijah.” He said softly, still looking at Elijah’s mother.

Debbie never dropped her gaze from Sean’s. “I don’t think that will be necessary, Sean.” she said quietly. “But I will get back to you about it after we’ve discussed it.”

“Forget it!” Elijah said, still angry. “That’s just not going to happen!”

“Elijah, please!” Sean said firmly. “You’re not listening. Your mom is trying to protect you. She’s got other kids to think about. They’ve ALL given up a lot so that you could have chances you’ve had. You know that. If our decision fucks all that up.. then what? She’s asking us to be discreet.”

Elijah looked at his mother. “We WILL be discreet.” He assured her. “But Sean isn’t signing ANYTHING!”

“Stubborn isn’t he?” Debbie said, looking up at Sean.

“Yes.” Sean sighed. “Elijah, your mom is right to try to protect your finances. I have no problem with it.”

“Well, I do!” Elijah said, staring at his mom. “Mom, I love you, I really do. And I promise that we’ll do everything in our power to protect BOTH our careers. I have no intention of jumping him in public. But I absolutely will NOT ask Sean to sign some kind of financial agreement or any OTHER kind of agreement before we move in together. He is the most trustworthy human being alive. He’d die before he took advantage of me or, for that matter, allowed anyone ELSE to do so.”

Elijah hugged his mother. “He’s absolutely not signing ANYTHING.” Elijah said softly. “On this one you just have to trust me.”

Debbie sighed and hugged her son back. She looked up at Sean. “Please understand me. I didn’t mean to suggest that you ever WOULD take advantage of him, Sean. Frankly, I think he’s lucky to have you.”

“I understand.” Sean told her.

She turned to Elijah. "And YOU!" she said, with a sigh. "Try not to drive him nuts and chase away the nicest son-in-law in the world. OK?" She smiled at Elijah.

"Thanks, Mom." He said. "I had no idea you already knew. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner."

She released Elijah and patted his back. Then she rose and turned to look at the two of them. “When is this happening?"

"Soon." Elijah told her.

"Well," she said, moving toward the door. "Let me know what you plan to take from here or might need from the house."

Sean laughed. "We're going to buy all new stuff." He said softly. "And, Debbie?

She turned to look at Sean.

"I'll always take good care of him."

Elijah's mom smiled. "I know that, Sean." Then, she waved. "I have to take Hannah shopping. I'll see you two later."

She closed the door behind her and Elijah fell, face first, into Sean's arms, shoving him back on the couch. "Whew." he said in a weary voice. “She kind of surprised me.”

“Not me.” Sean told him. “That is one sharp lady.”

“I guess.” Elijah said, shaking his head. “I couldn’t believe her about the lawyer stuff.”

“I don’t blame her for thinking that way.” Sean said, smiling at Elijah. “But thanks for sticking up for me, baby.” 

Elijah shrugged. “She just doesn’t know you the way I do.” He said quietly.

"Well." Sean said dryly. “One down. One to go."

"Oh." Elijah said, pulling back and looking at Sean with a terrified expression. "Oh, yeah. Your mom is next."

Sean looked at him and smiled. "She's just my mom, Lijah. No need to be scared."

Elijah laughed softly. "Right. Anna Astin. Patty Duke. Just your mom." He sighed and glanced up at Sean. "What will she say? You have any ideas?"

"Nope." Sean said. "Let's go find out." He held out his hand to Elijah who took it and was instantly pulled to his feet. He looked so small and scared that Sean wondered, suddenly, if he were doing the right thing.

"Hey." He said softly, tipping Elijah's face towards him. "Maybe I can do this one alone."

"NO!" Elijah said stubbornly. "No fucking WAY, Astin." He handed Sean his keys. "Let's go."

Elijah kept reaching for Sean's hand while they drove to his mom's house. He was trying to stay reasonably calm, but had to admit he was scared to death. The lady was a legend, and had some legendary issues. What if she hated him! He glanced over at Sean who winked at him. "Relax." Sean said with a grin. "She won't bite you."

Most of the time Sean's mom lived in northern California, but she was renting a house in Beverly Hills for the time being to do some work, visit some friends, and see her granddaughter. Sean wheeled into her driveway and shut the car off. "Let's go, doodle." He murmured to Elijah.

Elijah tried to hide behind Sean's larger frame as they walked toward the house, but Sean was having none of it. He reached back and pulled Elijah up beside him. "Get up here!" he growled, hanging onto Elijah's hand.

Sean opened the door without knocking and hauled Elijah into the foyer. "Mom!" he yelled, and kept dragging Elijah forward.

Elijah heard a voice toward the back of the house. "Out here, Sean." And in the next moment Sean was walking in that direction with a firm step, still pulling Elijah behind him.

They emerged onto a patio decked in flowers that opened onto a beautiful pool. "Standard California back yard." Elijah thought. He was surprised because the house wasn't much bigger than his moms. 

Then he saw Anna sitting in a chair beside an outdoor table smiling up at Sean who had leaned over to kiss her. He could actually FEEL his heart beating. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he’d felt this scared.

"You know Elijah." Sean said, pointing at him, still hanging onto his hand.

"Of course." She said, smiling. "Sit down you two. I'm glad to see you both."

"You ARE?" Sean said, with a wink. "Why? You want something?"

"Sean Patrick!" his mother spouted, clearly exasperated. Then she turned to Elijah. "Pay no attention to him, sweetie. He's always been a royal pain in the ass. He seems to consider it his duty."

Elijah had to laugh. Sean sat back with a half grin on his face, watching her. 

"But," Anna said, with a rather knowing look at Elijah "I would imagine that you already know that."

Sean looked at Elijah, who glanced first at Anna, then at Sean. Was he really expected to respond to that?

"I think she wants to know, "Sean said in a fake whisper, "if you think I'm a royal pain in the ass." 

Elijah gulped. "No." he said softly. “I don’t think anything of the kind.”

"So THERE!" Sean said to his mother, reaching out to grab some fruit from a plate sitting in front of her. 

"Hey!" she said, smacking his hand. "Get your own!"

Sean laughed, and munched a piece of melon.

"Well, what CAN the poor boy say, Sean?" She said to him, nodding toward Elijah.

Sean shrugged. "He could agree with YOU, nasty Mommy -lady." 

Anna turned to Elijah and patted his hand. “Not without making you angry, my dear.” She said, throwing Sean an artful look. “And I doubt he’d want to do that, even to impress ME.”

Sean continued to smile and eat the melon. He seemed undisturbed by the conversation.

Elijah looked from one of them to the other. "Being with you two reminds me of learning sword fighting in hobbit training." He said slowly. He felt his fear beginning to fade. 

Sean and his mother both laughed out loud and Sean reached over to stroke his arm. "See, Mom?" Sean said possessively. "I told you. Isn't he great?"

"He certainly SEEMS great." She said softly, looking at Elijah. "Why don't you take a walk, Sean, and leave Elijah here with me for a little while? When you get back we’ll discuss whether or not he's great."

Elijah stared at her quietly and Sean laughed out loud. "Leave him alone with YOU? Not on your life." He told his mother with a smile. "Besides, we're here to tell you something, then we've gotta go."

"Yes?" Anna said, glancing sharply up at her son. "What is it?"

"We're getting a place together. Probably in Malibu on the beach."

"Everything in Malibu is on the beach, Sean." His mom retorted. But Elijah noted that her eyes had narrowed and she looked at Sean skeptically, as if questioning whether or not he was serious.

"Are you LISTENING to me?" Sean said quietly.

"Yes, dear." She said, smiling up at him and raising her eyes as if reciting a lesson. "Let’s see. You and Elijah are going to live together in a house in Malibu. Right?" She turned to Elijah. "He gets that razor sharp mind from ME!"

"Yes, ma'am." Elijah said softly, not believing a word of it. To Elijah, her whole tone was dismissive and Elijah glanced protectively at Sean. “Why is she talking to Sean this way?” Elijah thought. “Especially in front of ME!”

"Ma'am?" Anna said. She sighed. "Sean, you have this boy scared to death of me!"

"Don't blame ME for that!" Sean said. He stood up and grabbed Elijah's shoulders, pulling him up too. "Let's go ring boy."

"Wait a minute." Anna said in a low, commanding voice. "Sit down, both of you. I have something to say." Sean sighed and sat, trying to tug Elijah back into his chair. But Elijah jerked his arm away, and Sean glanced up at him. 

Elijah felt swift anger rise within him. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He stayed on his feet until Anna looked at him. His head was high, and he looked her directly in the eye. Slowly he sat back down, never breaking his glance with her. Sitting down when HE wanted to. Not when she, or even Sean, wanted him to.

Sean smiled, and looked at his mother.

"You're going to take a massive hit for this, Sean. You too, Elijah."

Sean started to open his mouth, but Elijah beat him to it. "We don't give a fuck." He said slowly.

"Well, well.” Anna said slowly, smiling at him. She shot Sean a look. "Have you told Peter yet?"

Sean shook his head. "Just you and Elijah's mom."

"He's going to be extremely pissed at you, Sean. At both of you."

Elijah leaned toward her and, spoke again, spacing his words out slowly. "We . . don't . . give . . a . . fuck." 

Sean outright grinned.

"In fact," Elijah said, "we don't give a fuck what ANYONE says or thinks. We're getting our own place."

Anna smiled and gazed at him for a long moment. Then she turned to Sean and sighed. "Your father is going to have a coronary." 

Sean stood up again and hauled Elijah to his feet. "Which one?" he questioned, leaning over to kiss her.

"All of them." Anna said, grinning at him. "HAVE your fun, Sean. I'm immune."

He laughed. "I'll let you know where we are once we get there."

Elijah looked at both of them and shook his head.

Anna stood up and kissed Elijah’s cheek. "Elijah, you're adorable. I can see why my son loves you. What I DON'T understand is what you see HIM?" Clearly she was teasing because she was holding Sean's hand with obvious affection as she spoke. But Elijah chose to take her seriously.

Leaning toward her just slightly, he looked her right in the eye. "It doesn't surprise me in the least that you don't understand what I see in him." He said quietly. "But if I ever see you again I'd be more than happy to explain it to you . . . in detail."

"Oh my!" Anna said, grinning up at Sean. "You seem to have a keeper here, Sean. I thought for awhile that he was just another doe-eyed, pretty face."

“Yes.” Sean said, taking Elijah’s hand. “He IS a keeper. Nice of you to notice.”

Sean held Elijah’s hand all the way to the door and Elijah clung to it possessively, not caring if the famous actress liked it or not.

As Sean opened the door, Anna caught his arm. "Have you told Christine yet?" 

'Telling her tonight." Sean said. "Any advise?"

"Yes." His mother said, shaking her head. "Put a block on your assets." She turned and headed back toward the patio, waving at them without turning around.

Sean and Elijah walked to the car in silence. Once they were seated Elijah turned to him. "That was the fucking WEIRDEST thing I've ever been through in my life!"

Sean shook his head. "That's mommy." 

"I don’t like the way she talks to you." Elijah said sharply.

“It’s just games.” Sean shrugged. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. “You impressed the fuck out of her." Sean said, leaning over to kiss him. "You even surprised ME."

"I got mad." Elijah said. "She was so condescending to you. Jesus, it pissed me off!"

"I could tell." Sean said, pulling out into traffic. "You should have seen the look on your face. Like an enraged bulldog. 'We don't give a fuck.'" He growled, imitating Elijah and laughing. "You were fantastic!"

Elijah leaned his head back against the seat and tried to relax on the way home. He was rather surprised at his reaction to Sean’s mom, but he wasn’t sorry he got angry. He wasn’t reassured by Sean’s insistence that their banter meant nothing. Elijah didn’t like the way she spoke to Sean and he made up his mind that he’d never tolerate it in silence again.

By the time Sean pulled into their driveway, Elijah was fairly calm about his interview with Sean's mom. He was glad Sean thought she was impressed with him, though he doubted it was really true.

There was a note stuck in the door that Sean grabbed and read while Elijah unlocked the door. He glanced at it again as he walked into the house and Elijah reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking into an ottoman.

“What is it?” Elijah asked.

“It’s from Ravel.” Sean said. Ravel was their real estate agent. “He’s got a house he wants us to see.”

Elijah grinned from ear to ear. “Now?!” he asked, grabbing the note out of Sean’s hand. “Can we go NOW, Sean? I want to go NOW! Where is it? Is it on the beach?”

“You’ve got the note.” Sean said. He grabbed the phone and began to dial. “Read it.” Then he stopped. “Damn! Bring it here a second, Lijah, so I can see the number.” Elijah held the note in front of Sean’s face while he dialed the number. 

Elijah read the note while Sean talked to the agent. ‘Nice 3 br place on beach. Want to see? Call me.’

Elijah turned back to Sean who was just hanging up. “What did he say?” He asked, practically bouncing in his shoes.

Sean grinned at him. “Something on your mind?” he asked, teasing.

“Sean!” Elijah grabbed his arms. “What did he say?”

“He said he’d meet us there.” Sean told him, smiling at his excitement.

“All RIGHT!” Elijah cried happily, jumping up into Sean’s arms! “Let’s go!”

Sean laughed and spun him around once before he sat him down. “If you think I’m carrying you to the car, think again.”

As they headed for the door it opened and Dom walked in. Sean grabbed him and turned him around. “Come on.” He said, dragging him by the arm. “You’re coming with us.”

“Where we going?” Dom asked.

“We’re going to look at our house!” Elijah told him, pounding on his shoulder.

“What house?” Dom asked as they dragged him into the backseat. “What the fuck are you two talking about?”

Sean looked at Elijah. “Tell him.”

“Well,” Elijah said to their friend, turning to look at him over the front seat. “Sean and I are going to get a place together. Hopefully we’re going to look at it right now.”

Dom’s mouth fell open. “No shit.” He said softly. Elijah’s face, as he gazed at Dom, was filled with elation. Clearly he was in high heaven. Raising his eyes, Dom saw Sean watching him in the rear view mirror. His gaze was steadier, as if scrutinizing Dom’s response.

“Well you guys sure waiting long enough for this and went through enough to get it. I’m happy for you both. I really am.” He hugged Elijah then leaned over to press his face against Sean’s arm. “That’ll have to do for a hug ‘till we’re out of the car.” Dom said, smiling.

“Thanks, Dommie.” Elijah said, smiling at him happily. “I can’t wait to tell the rest of the Fellowship.” 

Dom was silent. He quickly exchanged glances with Sean in the rear view mirror again and knew from his look that Sean was thinking the same thing he was. 

Elijah caught the exchange. “What’s up? What’s got you worried? Clearly SOMETHING does.”

“Well,” Dom said, a bit warily. “About telling the rest of the Fellowship, you might want to wait a bit.”

“Why?” Elijah asked, clearly confused. “Why not tell them?”

Dom was silent for a moment. He looked up at Sean for help but Sean only shrugged. “Lij,” Dom said gently, “we’ve got two huge pictures coming out in the next two years. This is the kind of thing that’ll have an effect on that. Some of the guys might not understand your timing.”

“You worried about it, Dommie?” Sean asked gently.

“No.” Dom said firmly. “But I can sure see you guys getting flack from other people. Peter for one.”

Elijah sighed and turned toward the front. He stared out the window silently, and Dom reached up to pat his arm. 

Sean glanced at Elijah with sad, knowing eyes. “My poor baby.” He thought. “He just doesn’t see this stuff coming. Thinks because we’re happy, everyone else will be happy too.”

He reached out and stroked Elijah’s cheek gently. Elijah unbuckled his seatbelt and, leaning over, buried his face against Sean’s shoulder. Sean hugged him gently with one arm. “I’ll let you get away with this for exactly 15 seconds.” He said softly. “And I AM counting.”

“I do think,” Sean murmured to him, still holding him close, “that we need to call Peter tonight rather than wait ‘till we go to New Zealand.”

Elijah nodded.

“OK.” Sean said, releasing Elijah and nudging him toward his own seat. “That’s it. Buckle up.”

Elijah buckled. They chatted with Dom about their up coming trip to New Zealand and about the talks they'd had with their two mothers. Sean painted a glowing picture of Elijah being a fearless bulldog with his rather intimidating mom, and Dom was suitably impressed.

They finally arrived at the address Sean had been given. Ravel's jeep was parked by the garage. The house was in a rather secluded area, which made Sean happy.

They went inside and when Elijah looked around he couldn't believe his eyes. It was beautiful! The lower floor consisted almost entirely of a huge living room. It was lined with rich teak wood walls that nearly glowed with variegated shades of gold and brown. A stone fireplace adorned one wall and the right side of the room gently curved into an octagon shaped area lined with bookshelves and a built in computer desk. Sean was already fingering the bookshelves. 

The entire back wall was a huge glass, sliding door that opened out onto a large deck, the beach and beyond that, the ocean. 

Elijah peeked into the kitchen and dining area and was amazed at how big it was. This whole place was spacious. But the kitchen wasn't what Elijah cared about most. He and Sean only cooked occasionally.

He dashed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "Oh, my god." He breathed. "Sean! Dom! Come up here!"

Sean had left the bookshelves and was discussing price with Ravel while Dom inspected the kitchen. They both bounded up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom where Elijah was standing in the middle of the floor, pointing up and grinning at them.

A fairly large skylight was built into the ceiling. One whole wall of the bedroom was also sliding doors. They had their own private deck. Sitting the bed right under the skylight would put it directly in front of the glass doors. Watching the sunset from bed would be a nightly possibility.

“This place is great.” Dom observed. 

There were also 2 smaller bedrooms that would be perfect for Sean's kids or anyone else they wanted to invite. Not to mention large bathrooms both up and downstairs.

Elijah walked out onto their deck and whooped again! Sean followed him and looked where he was pointing. Their deck had a plenty-big-enough-for-two, built-in hot tub.

Sean grinned at him. "You like this, huh?"

"Oh my god, Sean. It's wonderful!"

Dom wandered onto the deck. “Jeez, would you two adopt me? I could sure live here easily enough. Did you see the WOOD on those walls down there? Gorgeous!”

“Well, don’t pack your bags YET.” Sean said quietly. “It’s awfully expensive. But I’m working on something. We’ll see in a minute.”

Elijah had to work hard not to chew his fingernails. He could just SEE he and Sean surrounded by those glowing, golden walls and gazing at the stars through the skylight when they made love.

He turned to stare at the ocean and Sean put his arms around him from behind. "You really love this place don't you, doodle." He murmured into his hair.

"Yes." Elijah told him, turning around to return his embrace. "I DO love it! I just know we'd be happy here, Sean."

"Well," Sean told him, "cross your fingers."

Ravel walked into the bedroom. “Hey, Sean!” 

Sean turned to see Ravel grinning and throwing him a ‘thumbs up’ sign. Dom let out a huge: “ALL RIGHT!” and slapped Sean on the back. Elijah had one hand on Dom’s shoulder, the other on Sean’s. He levered himself on both of them and leaped about 4 feet into the air! “WE GOT IT!” he screamed! “Ya HOO!”

Sean turned to Elijah with a grin. Elijah was nearly levitating with joy! He leaped into Sean’s arms, wrapping his legs around Sean’s waist. “Oh, Sean.” he whispered against his face. He knew he had never felt this happy before. Sean buried his face in Elijah’s neck, clinging to him. Ravel and Dom discretely headed back down to the living room to give the lovers a moment alone.

After a moment, Sean lowered Elijah to the floor and leaned him back so he could look into his eyes. "Listen to me, now." He said quietly. "This is important." Elijah quieted and gave Sean his full attention.

"Are you SURE you want to do this."

Elijah rolled his eyes as if to say: 'Are we going to have this conversation AGAIN?'

"Sean!" he grumbled. "Stop asking me that!"

Sean insisted on continuing. "Because my mom was right. We're going to take a hit. Both of us. And Peter IS going to be pissed at both of us. And Dom is right that it will possibly have an effect on the movies which might cause the other actors to make less percentage money and THEY might be pissed at us."

Elijah stood before him with absolute calm. His hands were jammed into his pockets, and his face showed no expression. He simply stared at Sean and listened to every word he had to say.

Sean stopped talking.

"You done?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah." Sean said with a small smile, knowing what was coming.

"Fine." Elijah told him. "All I have to say to your big speech is . . . you had better be NICE to me. It appears that we're stuck with each other because no one else is going to like either of us once we move in here. Now would you PLEASE go give Ravel some money before someone with bigger bucks and a lot less to SAY steals our house right out from under us!"

Sean laughed. "OK. I'll DO that!"

"When can we move in?" he asked Sean going over to stare up into the skylight again. "This week, maybe?"

Sean hesitated for a moment, than walked over, grabbed him, lifted him completely off his feet, and kissed him. Really kissed him. Elijah's arms wound around his neck, skylight totally forgotten. "Mmmm." He moaned against Sean's mouth. "Maybe we could stay here tonight and break the place in, huh?"

Sean laughed and kissed him once more, very softly. Then he released him and went to look for Ravel.

Elijah continued to gaze up into the blue sky that floated above their house. “Our house!" Elijah thought with a shiver of joy. 

“Our house!"


End file.
